Stuart Zurgo
Stuart Zurgo, once known as the Qwark Fan-Boy was a minor character in Ratchet & Clank Going Commando and Up Your Arsenal, but is the main antagonist in Full Frontal Assault. In Game ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' Zurgo appears under the name Qwark Fan-Boy and has a minor role. After Ratchet and Clank walk up to him, he claims that Ratchet is a villain who shamed his idol Qwark and he attacks him, after falling over he gives up and trades his item for Ratchet's Qwark statue. ''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' Zurgo appears watching the new Secret Agent Clank film at the end. ''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' Zurgo first appears as a masked foe threatening three worlds with destruction which naturally draws the attention of Ratchet, Clank, and Captain Qwark. After they defeat the Marauders of the first world, Zurgo reveals himself in a hologram. There, he states how he became disillusioned with Qwark following the hero's involvement in scandals (particularly noting Qwark's involvement in the first two games). He became all the more angered to see Qwark ultimately getting off scot-free and is now determined to ensure Qwark's destruction. After working on the other worlds, it is found that Zurgo has hacked into the programming of their main ship Starship Phoenix II while disguised as their ally The Plumber. During said hacking, he also steals Qwark's key to a weather machine in order to frame him for causing devastation to a planet via a heavy snow storm, all while disguised as Qwark. Afterwards, he is confronted at his base where he reveals his mech he designed back in the days of his Qwark fanboyism. Nevertheless, Ratchet defeats and destroys the mech, which propels Zurgo out. Qwark takes Zurgo into custody but loses him over the side of the battle arena, which possibly killed him.Info the Nexus reveals he survived but is hospitalized and is under house arrest with his mother. Personality Zurgo is quite the delusional individual, believing that he will truly be a hero after destroying Qwark and his Q-Force. He also sees his actions as ensuring a kind of justice against Qwark for causing such disillusionment. He also demonstrates a superiority complex in general, considering himself to be more powerful than Ratchet or anyone he comes across. In another aspect, Zurgo is a stereotypical nerd who peppers his dialogue with various Internet memes, phrases, and initialisms, such as "LOL" and referring to Qwark as an "Epic Fail". He also is shown to still live with his mother as she can be heard over the intercom of his mech, demanding to know where he is since his macaroni and cheese is getting cold. Abilities Zurgo has few abilities of his own, but is known to posses a Hammer called the Hammer of Power, which can apparently be used for combat and scanning technology. Zurgo also has a powerful Qwark mech which is equipped with an impenetrable barrier launcher (that jams after one to two shots), and heavy pistol and an energy shield. The mech can also launch its fist off and activate procidic demo charges. Gallery Stuart Zurgo's Grin.png|Stuart Zurgo's grin Stuart Zurgo with Carpain Qwark.png Stuart, where are you.png Stuart Zurgo is now Loser..png|Stuart Zurgo defeated. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Incriminators Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Thief Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Liars Category:Crackers Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Internet Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dimwits